Young Justice Revelations
by Goddess of Fairy-Luna
Summary: A new team of young heroes will face the New Light (AU, season 2 never exist.) "We made be young, but we can do a lot of Justice!"- Robin
1. Into

After destroy the Light's plans, the Lights disbanded, but the cost Aqualad, Aquagirl, Red Arrow, and his wife, Cheshire all of them die in the mission which made the Team disbanded. Nightwing decide to go solo, he won't see another friend die right in his face, Kid Flash and Artemis decide to drop out the hero business to live a normal life to do that they are marry now. Rocket, Zatanna, Miss Martian, and Superboy have joined the Justice League. Red Arrow and Cheshire's daughter, Lian Harper is living and training with her father's old mentor, Green Arrow. She decide to carrier out her parents'' mission to find the real Roy Harper, the original Speedy.


	2. Today is Today

[STAR CITY:

JULY 13, 2015: SUNDAY- 9:01 A.M]

Icicle Jr. just attacked the suspension bridge, he gave an evil laugh; and then couples of arrows shot toward him, he block using his ice, but the arrows explode. He looks up and sees two shadow figures.

"Wow, Déjà vu!" laugh the ice villain as he shot couple of ice at his enemy.

"Really? This is the fifth time this week he doing something stupid" said the girl who look like ten years old just dodge the ices at the same time she shot another arrow. The arrow broke Icicle Jr.'s jaw, which made him unconscious.

"But he does make a good punching bag, I'm right Speedy?" asked Green Arrow as the girl step out it was Lian wearing her father's old Speedy uniform.

"Right, can we go today is today" remind Speedy

[WASHINGTON, D.C.:

JULY 13, 2015: SUNDAY- 9:24 A.M]

"Lian welcome to the Hall of Justice" said Green Arrow as they walk in the library, where is filled with the members of the Justice League.

"Justice League meets Speedy, Speedy meet Justice League" said Green Arrow as Lian wave her hand to the grown-ups, and a Martian with a boy wearing a red s on his shirt walk toward Speedy and give her a hug and Lian laugh a bit.

"Hi M'gann" said Lian as she let go of her

"We so missing you" said Superboy

"I miss you guys too" said Lian as each of the members introduce themselves to Lian.

"Now then, let go back to work" said Batman as he about to walk away to the zeta tube.

"Before you go, can you tell me how the searching coming of the original Speedy?" asked Lian as all the Justice League look at her, then to her mentor.

"What?" confuse Lian

"You haven't told her yet" said Batman, his voice sound more mad.

"Well I going to tell her on her 12th birthday" inform Green Arrow as Batman eyes dragger him.

"Or not" added Green Arrow

"What going on?" demand Lian

"Lian, the Justice League stop looking for the original Speedy over five months ago and I stop looking for him three days when the Justice League stop looking" answered Green Arrow

"What!" snapped Lian

"Lian clam down" said Green Arrow

"No, my parents looking for him for ten years, and now they are dead because it!" snapped Lian

"Lian…" Lian cut him off," I can guess why Justice League stop looking for him, but you the original Speedy was your partners, your best friend!" shouted Lian

"Lian calm down, before…" M'gann was interrupted by Lian," Before what, you sent me to my room, and stop talk to me like I'm your daughter, I'm not even his; I thought I was his partner" snapped Lian as she toss her hat to the ground which made everyone expect Batman shock. But the one hurt the most was her mentor. Lian walk out of the room furies. Green Arrow about to chase her, but stop by Batman," Give her time"

[METROPOLIS: 3 MONTHS LATER

OCTOBER 13, 2015: TUESDAY- 12:05 P.M]

A store just got rob by some robber, then an arrow miss him and hit the wall, the arrow release a gas that make the robber unconscious. Then a figure jump and appear, it was Lian her long brown hair was now black hair, she have two pistols on her sides and now she wore a different costume. The owner ran outside," I was watching through the widowed that was amazing" as Lian pick up the money and put it in the bag.

"I can give you an award, everything in the store" added the owner

"No thanks you, you thanks is the award" replied Lian as she give the bag of money to the owner.

Green Arrow was watching her on a top of a building using his binoculars he notice moneys was in Lian's back pocket.

"I find her, and it worse than we thought!" report Green Arrow


End file.
